


it was always going to be you

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [8]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 01z friendship, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Knights and Princesses, jline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: Sakura was now 23 years old, the age wherein she needed to find the person who will rule by her side once she becomes queen of the kingdom.
Relationships: Kim Minju/Miyawaki Sakura
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Kudos: 7





	it was always going to be you

**Author's Note:**

> “Minjoo…” Sakura called her with a serious tone, “It was always going to be you, but you already knew that didn’t you?” she asked with a small smile on her face.

Today was the day Sakura has been dreading the most ever since she was informed that on her 23rd birthday she would be obliged to find a partner to marry to help her rule their kingdom.

See, Miyawaki Sakura was a princess, the firstborn daughter of the current king and heir to the throne. The pressure on her shoulders was heavy and the burden of being the future ruler of their kingdom echoes in her mind every second of every day. 

Sakura had two siblings, two younger sisters who were twins. She adored them with everything she had, and she knew there would be nothing on this planet that she wouldn’t be willing to do for her younger siblings.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, “Unnie? Are you awake?” The soft voice of her younger sister Hitomi filled her ears. “Is she awake yet?” the other half of the twin princesses, Nako asked.

“I’m awake.” Sakura replied, “The two of you can come in.” The door opened and her younger sisters came inside her room.

“Happy birthday unnie!” the twins chorused out with smiles on their faces and eyes full of fondness. “You’re so old now!” 

“Yah! I’m not that old yet! I’m only 23!” Sakura was slightly offended that she was already being called old, but then again her younger sisters have always called her old just because they had a three-year age difference.

The smiles on her younger sisters’ faces slightly dimmed down, “Today is the day huh?” Hitomi asked her, “How do you feel?” Nako followed up.

“I’m scared,” Sakura replied, “Finding someone to marry that could help me rule the kingdom is a huge burden.” She wrapped her arms around herself and buried her head in her knees. “I don’t want to end up marrying someone I’ll end up hating.” 

Hitomi and Nako immediately rushed to their older sister’s side and wrapped their arms around either side of her. “Don’t be scared unnie--” “--we’ll be right beside you the entire time.” 

Before Sakura could have a full-blown mental breakdown, a handmaiden knocked on the door and informed them that their mother, the queen, has requested all of them to start getting ready because the guests will be arriving soon. 

“Well…” the firstborn started, “Here goes nothing.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

“On your left!” Minjoo glanced at her left side and intercepted the blade slashing towards her. “Up!” She screamed at her fellow knight, causing Yujin to go down into a crouch in preparation. “Ready, unnie!”

She ran towards her crouched-down teammate and jumped onto her back, lifting her into the air. Twisting her body around she landed onto their opponent’s back and flipped them down to the ground. 

The sound of clapping caught her attention, making her turn in the direction of the sound. “Good job!” It was their captain, Eunbi. “I knew recruiting you two early would come in handy.”

“We told you we were the best at the academy,” said Yujin, chest puffed out in pride. “The two of us were always number one and two in the ranks!” 

Minjoo just rolled her eyes and gave a fond smile in reply to Yujin’s confidence in the two of them. She wasn’t wrong though, ever since they entered the academy the two of them always topped the ranks.

“Alright, that’s enough training for now.” said the assistant captain, Lee Chaeyeon. “We have to get ready to attend Princess Sakura’s birthday ball later.” 

Hearing this cause the two recruits to frown in reply, “Do we really need to go unnie?” asked Yujin with a pout. “It’s gonna be so boring being surrounded by old, rich people,” added Minjoo.

“Yah Kim Minjoo! If you think you’re gonna ditch me after we promised Nako and Tomi that we’re going then you got another thing coming!” answered Minjoo’s best friend, Jo Yuri, the official apprentice of their unit’s healer. 

Minjoo and Yuri grew up together with the two younger princesses because their fathers were part of the king’s council. The four of them were like four puzzle pieces that fit together and everyone knew just how close they were with each other.

“Right, I forgot we promised them,” replied Minjoo with a deep sigh at the fact that she had to dress up and act all prim and proper for the entire duration of the party.

“Cheer up kids! At least we don’t have to wear ball gowns.” said Chaeyeon cheerfully, “Knights are required to wear our formal suits just in case we need to fight or something.” 

Brightening up at the fact that she won’t be forced to wear uncomfortable clothes, Minjoo thanked the heavens that she decided to choose to be a knight instead of following in her father’s footsteps and train to be a royal advisor like her older sister Chaewon. 

“Come on then! Let’s go get ready,” said Eunbi beckoning everyone to stand up and get on with it. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura arrived at the doors of the main ballroom where her birthday celebration was being held. Butterflies fluttered around her stomach and flowers were filling up her lungs. Tonight was one of the most important moments of her life.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed open the doors and stepped into the beautifully decorated room. The entire hall was decorated with pink flowers and white accents giving it a feeling of spring. 

Everyone’s eyes were on her, judging her every move. The people in this room all knew the significance of this birthday celebration and all of them were in their best behavior as if it would change her impressions of them. 

Nevertheless, she was the princess, so she bowed politely and thanked everyone who approached and greeted her just like a good princess should. As much as it sounds rude to say, but Sakura honestly hated about 95% of her guests, ironic considering she was supposed to find someone to marry tonight. 

Her father and mother beckoned her over and started introducing her to the different nobles and their children who were all hoping that Sakura would choose to marry their family and elevate their status.

Sakura sighed and place the most convincing fake smile she could muster on her face and resigned herself to her fate. This was going to be along the night, and she was torn between wanting it to end already or not wanting it to end at all.

Meanwhile, Minjoo and Yuri have arrived and headed over to Nako and Hitomi to greet them. 

“Finally!” exclaimed Nako once they caught sight of them approaching, “What took you guys so long?” asked Hitomi who was busy eating all of the bread at the buffet table.

“Sorry.” Minjoo apologized, “We were training the entire day.” she offered an apologetic smile. 

“You guys should have seen Minjoo earlier!” Yuri shared, “She was like, hiya, pow, swoosh!” she pretends to swing around an individual sword causing eyes to dart in their direction to the embarrassment of her friends.

“Yah! Can you stop being so embarrassing?” scolded a very red-faced Hitomi who was suddenly too embarrassed to continue stuffing her face, 

Nako and Minjoo meanwhile were trying to make themselves look like they weren’t acquainted with Yuri at all. “One day you’ll cause so much embarrassment that we’d be too embarrassed to show our faces again,” mumbled Nako.

Minjoo didn’t hear her best friend's reply because she was distracted by Sakura who was passing by them, talking to the son of a lord whose name she couldn’t be bothered to remember. 

By the looks of it though, the princess was very much uncomfortable with the unnamed idiot’s presence. All Minjoo needed was for the dickward to cross the line so she could intervene and beat his ass back to where he came from. 

...and there, Mr. idiot just grabbed the princess by the wrist. “What do you think Min-- Minjoo? Where are you going?” She ignored the questions of her friends and power-walked in the direction of the princess. 

“Come on, Princess. You know I’m the best husband you can have so stop being a stubborn bitch and marry me!” the hand gripping the princess’ wrist tightened causing the princess to wince in pain. 

Minjoo couldn’t take this anymore so she decided to screw being polite and not causing a scene. She rushed towards the prick and grabbed his shoulder to deliver a solid punch to his face causing him to fall from the pain. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” screamed the idiot, holding his bloody and very much broken nose. “How dare you?! Do you know who I am?” 

Before Minjoo could reply she was interrupted by the voice of their king. “How dare her? How dare you! Who do you think you are to lay your hand on my daughter?! Guards! Take this bastard away and inform his parents that I will be having a nice long chat with them.” 

Seeing that the king has the situation handle, Minjoo turned to the princess and saw that she was holding her wrist in pain. Gently taking the injured wrist, Minjoo carefully inspected it and to her relief, concluded that it wouldn’t bruise.

“The pain will go away in a bit, the bloke wasn’t strong enough to give you a bruise,” Minjoo muttered before slowly lifting the wrist up to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss onto it. “You’ll be fine your majesty.”

“Thanks, Minjoo.” said Sakura with red cheeks, “And how many times do I have to tell you to keep calling me Kkura like the old times?” She didn’t know when it happened, but she finally saw Minjoo as a mature woman, far different from the young kid who would trip on air. 

When did Minjoo get so attractive? Sakura wondered this is the first time she has really looked at Minjoo since the younger girl joined the academy to train to be a knight. 

“Unnie! Are you okay?” her thoughts were cut off as her younger sisters rushed towards her and fussed over her very minor injury. “Let Yuri check it out,” said Hitomi, oh right. Yuri was training to be a healer now too.

As Yuri examined her wrist to confirm Minjoo’s diagnosis, Sakura’s thought about the fact that the four girls around her were practically grown-ups now. She still remembers the days when all of them would follow her around the castle pretending to be her council as she acts like their queen. 

Those innocent kids were gone now, and in their place are strong young women who were training to be people that would contribute to the good of their kingdom. 

“Well your majesty, Minjoo is right. It won’t bruise, though just to be sure I recommend you apply ice as soon as you can.” Yuri finished her diagnosis. 

“Thanks, Yuri.” said Sakura, “Stop calling me your majesty too!” she exclaimed. “The two of you grew up with me.” 

“Yeah, but you’re our future queen now.” Yuri pointed out, “Besides, we’re knights, and we’re required to call you, your majesty.” finished Minjoo.

“Fine.” Sakura pouted, “Hey Minjoo, can you go with me to get some ice? I don’t want another jerk to approach me.” she asked Minjoo with reddening cheeks that only reddened further when Minjoo flashed her a full-blown smile that made her dimples stand out.

“Of course, your majesty!” The knight gave a mock bow and offer her arm to the Princess. “Right this way.” Leading the both of them outside the hall to get some ice from the clinic.

“How much do you want to bet they’ll end up getting married?” whispered Yuri to the twin princesses. 

“It’s about time unnie notices just how whipped Minjoo is for her.” replied Nako, “Ever since we were kids Minjoo has been following her around acting like her knight in shining armor,” added Hitomi.

“So…” Yuri had that look on her face where you just know she’s about to say something incredibly stupid. “Which one of you wants to marry me so we could all be an actual family?” 

Twin smacks were the only reply she received causing her to exclaim in pain “OUCH!” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

While Minjoo was leading her to get ice for her wrist Sakura’s thoughts went on an adventure as she recalled every moment she has spent with the young knight. 

From the very first moment when two strange toddlers were playing tag with her two younger sisters and this big-eyed kid smacked into her. Instead of crying like any normal kid, Minjoo blinked up at her and called her pretty.

There was also the time when the four same-aged friends were having a food fight in the kitchen to the displeasure of the staff when Sakura suddenly came in and was about to get covered with a bag full of flour if Minjoo, who was already taller than her at that point, went in front of her and took the hit causing her to be painted head to toe in white.

Come to think of it, Minjoo has always been her knight in shining armor ever since they were younger. The taller girl would always agree with whatever she said and would be the first one to volunteer herself if she needed help.

Glancing at the knight beside her who was dressed in the official suit knights were required to wear, Sakura couldn’t help but appreciate the way the suit hugged Minjoo’s figure perfectly, she also couldn’t ignore the fact that Minjoo looked so attractive at that moment. 

“Why did you decide to be a knight?” Sakura decided to break the peaceful silence that surrounded them. She had always been curious about the younger girl’s reason to join their army instead of being an advisor. 

Minjoo turned to her and flashed the most breathtaking smile Sakura has ever seen, “Isn’t it obvious unnie?” she asked with fondness in her eyes, “I wanted to protect you.”

Hearing the younger girl’s answer caused Sakura to blush and bite her lip to hide the fact that what she heard pleased her greatly. “Oh..” 

The princess has finally made her decision, she knew who she was going to marry, in fact, she has always known, she was just too blind to notice.

“Minjoo…” Sakura called her with a serious tone, “It was always going to be you, but you already knew that didn’t you?” she asked with a small smile on her face. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, your majesty.” was the knight's cheeky reply, “What do I already know?” 

“Shut up and kiss me you dork!” was the princess’s reply causing Minjoo to wrap her arms around Sakura’s waist and pull her into a deep kiss.

Soft lips met plump ones and danced to the tune of their heartbeats becoming one. Sakura felt the warmth of Minjoo engulfing her very being with every subtle touch and caress of the knight's soft hands, Sakura fell deeper and deeper into the void that is Minjoo.

Lips parting once they finally ran out of air in their lungs, the two locked eyes and gazed into each other. Minjoo let out a small laugh and asked, “Do I have to go down on one knee, or do I just assume that we’re getting married?” 

“Nice try, I still want a ring.” Sakura laughed but suddenly stopped when Minjoo let go of her and went down on one knee. “W-what?”

Minjoo kneeled down and took out a ring attached to her necklace, “Your grandfather gave me this ring a few years ago, he told me to take care of you and love you with everything I am.” She smiled up at the teary-eyed princess, “He told me the same thing you just did, he told me that it was always going to be me.” 

“Miyawaki Sakura, will you marry me?” 

“YES!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sakura!!!


End file.
